All the Way to Canterlot
by Pinkie Diane Pie 'Pinkie Pie
Summary: Join the epic adventure as I, Pinkie Pie, and my friends go on an adventure on the friendship express to CANTERLOT! It'll be funna fun fuuuuuuuuun! Though the important thing is the ride to Canterlot which brought everypony closer together!
1. Chapter 1:The Surprise

Its a sunny morning in Ponyville and everypony is excited! They're all excited for the Fall Harvest Festival in Canterlot! The streets are lined up with leaves, trees, cheer, decorations and of course, new dresses at Carousel Boutique. Our favorite friends are lined up, looking at Rarity's new clothes.

"Wow Rarity, you've outdone yourself" says Applejack, picking up a dress with crimson colored leaves on it.

"Yeah Rarity, these are beautiful" remarks Twilight Sparkle as she goes through the red, orange and yellow dresses.

"Ooh, thank you everypony. I really worked hard to make these" replies Rarity, looking at her friends and hiding a smile.

"Oh, Rarity, these are lovely. I'll take them. How many bits?" says Fluttershy, picking out an orange, butterfly, patterned dress.

"No darling, you can have it on the house! I absolutely wouldn't let my own friends give me their bits. By the way, if you follow me to my workshop, I have a little surprise for all of you" says Rarity walking to the workshop.

The 5 follow closely behind, smiling and chattering as well. They all know what the surprise is. Beautiful dresses that Rarity made before any others.

"Rarity, how is Sassy Saddles doing in your Canterlot Boutique?" asks Twilight.

"Well, she said business has been booming, because of the Harvest Festival. She's getting so many orders. That's another reason why going to Canterlot, aside from the festival, is so important. I need to help her out. The poor thing" Rarity replies looking straight ahead. They arrive at her messy workshop. A famous pony one said, "Fashion designing is creativity in its messiest form". Rarity even has that pinned up on her bedroom wall.

"Uh Rarity, I think Opal decided to see how much clawing your dresses can take" says Rainbow Dash looking at the ripped dresses. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hide a giggle.

"AAAHH! Opal, what did you do!? That took me weeks to make! Ugh, now I'm going to have to start all over again" utters Rarity with a sad and tired look on her face.

"I'm sorry Rarity. Is there anything we can do to help" says Twilight. The rest of the group nod their heads and say "mm,hmm".

"Well, lucky for you, that's not your dresses, I, uh, mean surprises. Heh, heh" replies Rarity looking anxious.

"GASP. The dresses are the surprise! Who knew!?" asks Pinkie Pie, astonished. The other ponies roll their eyes. Typical Pinkie.

"Hmm, now where did I put them? Ah, yes, they're in my closet" says Rarity going over to a gray cabinet.

"It looks more like a refrigerator to me" whispers Rainbow Dash.

"And here, are your dresses" says Rarity pulling them out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Station

"Is everypony finished?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah Rarity, we're all done. But, where's Twilight?" asks Applejack looking around.

"I'm here" says Twilight, coming out sheepishly.

Spike decides to drop in. He knocks on the door, and when nobody answers, pulls the door open.

"Hey, do you guys want some-scaly spikes! You guys all look...amazing!" says Spike, starstruck.

"Thanks Spikey-Wikey" replies Rarity.

"Wow Rarity, the dresses look amazing" says Spike, blushing.

"Aww, thank you again. Now, everypony, take them off please. They're for tomorrow and I don't want them to get ruined".

"I think we should start packing. Lets meet up at the train station 15 minutes before time. All right?" asks Twilight.

"Ok-Sure-All right-Yup-Of course-Ok" everypony says. They all split up and go home.

Everypony is packed and at the train station. Pinkie Pie has a pink balloon bag and she packed everything from balloons to her party cannon. Everypony else packed food, supplies, books(Twilight) and other things. They're all ready and waiting to go on the train.

"Ugh, when is this train going to come. We've been waiting for like, an hour" says Rainbow Dash, with a sour look on her face. She flies around her friends, impatiently.

"Simmer down, Rainbow. Twilight says the train is a few minutes late, that's all" says Applejack to Rainbow Dash.

"A few minutes?!" says Rainbow Dash. She continues to groan.

"The train is never late though" replies Twilight.

"SIGH. UGH" says Rainbow Dash. She takes out her spit wads and starts spitting them at the railroad track.

"Look! It's Here! YAY!" says Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down. Balloons come out of her tightly closed bag.

"Ok, yall, lets go!" shouts Applejack over the noise of the train.

"Wait, what about Spike?" asks Twilight, worried.

"Oh don't worry. He says he'll be just fine on his own. He said so himself. He also said he wanted some time to relax and that this is the perfect opportunity to eat a huge bowl of ice cream" says Fluttershy. Twilight looks worried but then changes her expression. They all go aboard the train.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mishap

"Ok, did everypony put their luggage in the bag room?" asks Twilight, keeping a check on things.

"Yes" they reply.

"Ok then. Check that for me please Spike" says Twilight with her eyes waiting for a "yes ma'am". The rest of the gang look at Twilight like something's wrong with her. Twilight finally opens her eyes and looks at them.

"Oh, right. Well, no matter. I have a scroll and quill somewhere in my pack. She rummages through her stuff. "Ah, here it is! Ok so, check! Did everypony pack everything they need, snacks...books...and books!?" asks Twilight smiling wide.

"Umm, well, I packed food...and...water" says Applejack.

"And I packed the dresses" says Rarity, patting her white suitcase.

"And I, packed the decorations and the games! And the cake!" says Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down.

Nopony else said anything.

"Uhh, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, what did you pack?" asks Twilight.

"Well I packed my Daring Do, Mr. Fluffles-"

" ?" asks everypony staring at Rainbow Dash with wide eyes. Rainbow dash sinks in a corner, smiling nervously.

"Uhh,yeah. Mr. Fluffles is...uhhh...my...uhhh... _Think, Rainbow, think_ thinks Rainbow Dash."Yeah he's a light bulb. Uhh, Tank likes to play with it. It's like his stuffed animal" Rainbow Dash says, bluffing. The other ponies stare at her with squinted eyes.

"He plays with a light bulb? What would a turtle do with a light bulb?" asks Pinkie Pie, narrowing her eyes.

"Uhh, well, its a painted light bulb. Its not been used and I...uh...painted a picture of a teddy bear on it" she replies. She then remembers and adds "For Tank. Definitely not for me. The little guy can't go to sleep without his favorite light bulb" she says sheepishly.

"More like his only light bulb" Twilight says, rolling her eyes.

"Heh,heh, yeah"

"Well I packed some food and clothes for the animals" says Fluttershy.

"Uhh, Fluttershy,did you pack any food for yourself?" asks Applejack.

"Oh, no I forgot!" says Fluttershy."Oh and I forgot my bits". Fluttershy looks around dejectedly.

"Don't worry. I packed apple pie for everybody! Let's dig in!"

"Mmmmmmm!". The ponies lick their lips and go to the train's seats. They sit down and munch on Applejack's delicious apple pie.

"MMM. These are good!" says Pinkie Pie, her face covered with the pie. Everypony laughs. Then all of a sudden, the train screeches to a halt. The train starts shaking.

"AAAAH!" say the ponies. Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie land into the wall of the train. Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack go over and help them out.

"Are you okay" they ask.

"Yes we're fine" replies Rarity, looking shaken up. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy do too.

Twilight runs down to the conductor. The 5 follow.

"Mr. Conductor, what happened?" asks Twilight.

"Seems to be something wrong with the wheel. It'll probably be a while before she can get back to work"he says, looking at the time.

"Oh no! At this rate, we probably wouldn't make it on time! I'm supposed to be prepared for everything but I wasn't!" says Twilight, sad. She starts walking back, slowly.

"Now sugarcube, it isn't your fault. Its noponys. Its just an accident. I mean nopony can be prepared for everything" says Applejack comforting her friend. Twilight looks up.

"I guess you're right. No, you are right" says Twilight. They all go back to their room.

"Well, what should we do?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"OOH! I've got some board games we can play!" Pinkie Pie replies.

"Leave it to Pinkie to pack the entertainment" says Rainbow Dash. Everypony laughs. Pinkie come out and gets a game called "Ponopoly". Everypony loves this game. They're playing and having a great time when they hear a faint knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Guest

"Who's that?" asks Rainbow Dash. Everypony looks up from their game.

"What?" asks Fluttershy.

"Didn't you hear that? It was like a faint knocking sound" says Rainbow Dash, slowly flying to the door.

Everypony watches as Rainbow Dash opens the door and kicks into nothingness. They all giggle and help Rainbow up.

"Oh yeah Rainbow, there surely was something. Nothing. Ahahaha" laughs Applejack.

"Oh...it's...just..too...much" laughs Pinkie Pie, with her hooves on her belly.

"Ok, I think we should stop now. We don't wanna be mean to Rainbow Dash, right?" says Twilight getting up. The others do too. "Mmhmm" they say.

"Ok so, anyway do you want to-"

 _Knock, knock_ _!_

"Uh, is it just me or did any pony hear that knock?" asks Applejack, a little scared.

"What knock?" asks Pinkie Pie.

The mane 6 reply yes and they hear it again. _Knock, knock._

"Uh, does anypony want to open the door and see who it is?" asks Twilight.

"AHH. Not me, that sounds scary" replies Fluttershy, hiding behind some pillows.

"I'll go" says Rainbow Dash. She turns the knob and comes face to face with a familiar looking pony.

"Coco Pommel!?" the ponies say.

"Oh hi. I thought that this was my room and I was just checking to see of anypony was in here. Turns out there was" she says. She smiles at all their shocked faces. Then Rarity speaks up.

"Coco! How are you?" asks Rarity.

"Howdy Coco. Is the park looking good. No weeds or anything? More importantly, is everypony in your neighborhood doing alright?" asks Applejack.

"Oh yes everything fine. I'm good as well". She looks around the small room as the shocked faces turn to welcoming smiles.

"Ok then. Well we were just playing a card game. Would you like to join us?" asks Rarity.

"Sure"

They all divvy up the cards and start playing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Side

_View the song! Enjoy! Stay tuned if you have a wattpad account because that's where I upload first!_

 _188074366-all-the-way-to-canterlot-a-my-little-pony_

 _Hahahahahahaha!_

Pinkie Pie laughs as she tells her friends a joke. They all try to get up from the hysteric laughing.

"That was a funny joke, Pinkie Pie" says Coco Pommel, with a smile on her face. _That pony almost never stops smiling_ think the 6.

After Coco says that, the train lurches forward and starts moving again. The cards and games go flying everywhere. Luckily, the window is closed.

"Oh no! Come on everypony, let's help Pinkie clean up the games" says Twilight. They pick up everything in a matter of minutes and the room sparkles.

"I have a good idea. Let's sing songs together!" says Fluttershy. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Ok, who wants to start off?" asks Twilight.

"How bout you, Twilight?" says Applejack. The rest of the ponies say "yeah!".

"Thanks AJ but, maybe Fluttershy should go first. After all, she was the one who wrote the song that blew the dazzlings away"

"Huh?" asks Fluttershy.

"She blew someone away with her song!?" says Rainbow with an awed expression.

"I did?!" says Fluttershy getting excited.

"Well you did, in the human world. I know you're pretty different but I wonder if maybe, you might've written the same song. I'll try to sing it. Here goes nothing". Twilight takes a deep breath and starts off.

"You're never gonna bring me down.

You're never gonna break this part of me.

My friends are here to 'bring me round.

Not singing just for popularity." She cuts in and adds "Sunset sang up till this part. Then we both did and the rest of you 5 played". She continues.

"We're here to let you know.

That we won't let it"-"go!" Fluttershy says. Twilight stops and smiles. They sing together in harmony.

"Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow.

And you can try to fight,

but we have got the light,

of friendship on our side!

Got the music in our hearts!

We're here to blow this thing apart!

And together, we will never, be afraid of the dark!

Here to sing our song out loud!

Get you dancing with the crowd!

As the music, of our friendship survives, survives.

Got the music in our hearts!

We're here to blow this thing apart!

And together, we will never, be afraid of the dark!

Here to sing our song out loud!

Get you dancing with the crowd!

As the music of our friendship survives, survives, survives!" They end here and everypony claps their hooves together.

"This was the second to last time I went" says Twilight. Everypony loved the song.

"Wow! You guys were amazing!" everypony says.

"Thanks" Fluttershy and Twilight say.

"So Fluttershy, did you also write this song?" asks Twilight.

"Mm-hmm. I wrote a few others as well" says Fluttershy, blushing.

"Okay, now let's make a group song!" Twilight says. She thinks to herself, _Don't worry Sunset. We're having a great time. What about you? I hope you're having a good time with the other Twilight. I would like to get to know her a bit better. Maybe next time, when I come._


End file.
